wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Aliden Perenolde
Aliden Perenolde was the leader of the Syndicate and the son of Lord Aiden Perenolde, the former ruler of Alterac during the Second War (as well as the previous Syndicate leader). Aliden Perenolde was told from an early age that he would succeed his father as Lord of Alterac City. He was just beginning to make a name for himself in court when the Alliance sacked the city for his father’s misdeeds. Perenolde was ultimately imprisoned, and other collaborators were stripped of their titles and property, then imprisoned or exiled. His status as heir apparent was forgotten in the leaderless Syndicate. Leadership among them was in dispute. Lord Aiden Perenolde was rotting in prison (where he would eventually die), though his son Aliden attempted to assume command. Yet, the young Lord Perenolde dreamed of reclaiming his ancestral lands. Years later, he got his chance. Perenolde had since grown into a man as charismatic and ambitious as his father. With Lordaeron crippled in the aftermath of the Third War, he knew this was the time to strike. He convinced (or browbeat) the other nobles that this was the time for the Syndicate to attack openly and reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Though the Syndicate have regained much of its lands and more, Perenolde will not be satisfied until he takes Alterac City from the ogres. Lord Perenolde knows he is a target for the nobles who chafe under his rule (including his children) and protects himself accordingly. Aliden is in his 40s; though his body is strong, his grey hair shows his age. His clothing and armor often feature the Perenolde crest. As the leader of the rogue organization, the Syndicate, Perenolde was in charge of operations in the Alterac Mountains. Aliden Perenolde strongly believed in slavery and sought to place the orc race back into chains — to return, in fact, to the days of Alliance internment camps under Aedelas Blackmoore, who is said to have been his mentor (though it is possible that it was Blackmoore's father). Also, like Blackmoore, Lord Aliden has close ties with an orc named Nagaz (a member of the Argus Wake), reminiscent of Blackmoore and his pet orc gladiator Thrall. The quest required Horde players to kill him in order to recover the necklace that belonged to Taretha Foxton — a friend of Thrall who was decapitated for her part in helping the young orc escape captivity at the hands of Lord Blackmoore. Aliden gave the pendant to his mistress Elysa. While the Syndicate has no members with the healer classes, in-game, Perenolde surprisingly wears the tabard of Stormwind and wields healing and shielding powers reminiscent of priests. Abilities *Sleep *Power Word: Shield *Renew Quotes * Damn it, Father! Two years I've spent trying to overcome the stigma you've cast upon our family name. Two years! You stupid, selfish bastard, you've ruined everything! References External links es:Aliden Perenolde fr:Aliden Perenolde Category:Syndicate Category:Humans Category:Named mobs Category:Alterac Mountains mobs Category:World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal characters Category:Rogues Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased characters